whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Black Furies
depicting Black Fury kinfolk]] The Black Furies are one of the Tribes found in Werewolf: The Apocalypse. The matriarchs of the Garou, the Black Furies only accept women as members (save a few male Metis, and are known for their honor, wisdom, pride, and fierce skills in battle. History Early History The legend passed down from early times says that the Black Furies were originally gathered by the moon goddess Luna, in the incarnation of the Greek goddess Artemis, and appointed as the protectors of the Wyld. Dark Ages Victorian Age Modern Nights The Furies are active in the War in the Amazon. The Central American and Southern North American, i.e. South of Oklahoma, are experiencing a curious Wyld Plague. The plague called the Metamorphic Plague is responsible for the growing number of Male non-Metis within the Furies at large. The plague also affects the psyche of the person infected and is a far more likely outcome. The plague alters a fundamental principle within the person dramatically, i.e. turns a 180 degree arc on it. Also around the time of the appearance of the Metamorphic Plague one of Medusa, one of the Gorgons, a pack of Garou who became the first Black Furies and are now totems, disappeared. The Gorgons were the original Black Furies. Medusa was the longest living and the most powerful what this means for the tribe at large remains to be seen. Organization Camps are referred to as kuklos, or "circles", among Black Furies.Tribebook: Black Furies, p.24 Camps *Amazons of Diana *Avenging Mother *Bacchantes *Freebooters *Moon-Daughter *Order of Our Merciful Mother *Sisterhood *Temple of Artemis Black Fury caerns *Sept of Artemis *Sept of the Black Pegasus *Blessed Home Caern (Congo, Africa) *Blood of the Sea Sept (Black Sea, Russia) *Sept of the Bloodied Stair (Kom ash-Shuqqafa catacombs, Alexandria, Egypt) *Sept of Bygone Visions (Ecube, Greece) *Dark River Caern (Congo, Africa) *Sept of the Moon's Blessing (Cumberland Falls, Appalachia, United States Tribal Culture While many claim them to be the ultimate feminists and men-hating amazons, the Black Furies think of themselves as providing opportunities to females who would have otherwise been oppressed. Instead of working through intimidation, the Furies are usually content to work through persuasion and compromise. The personal views of each Fury vary greatly from member to member; however, honor and their connection to the Wyld tend to be constants for all members. While the Black Furies present the face of a women-only club, they count a surprising number of male metis among their ranks. In spite of legends that say Black Furies only give birth to females, male cubs are occasionally born to a Fury. In past times they were ceremonally sacrificed, but are now usually turned over to other tribes to be raised. Furies can either be born into the tribe or recruited from other tribes, particularly ones that show little respect to women. In part, the exchange of their newborn male cubs allows them to take away female cubs that are in dangerous circumstances. Political Culture Although Furies tend operate with similar methods, there are lines of division in how much men are to be shunned. Older Furies tend to be the most misandristic, viewing men as little more than tricksters and troublemakers. Younger Furies tend to have more liberal views regarding Garou in general and men in particular, and many are willing to work with males for the benefit of everyone. All Furies, no matter their view, will avenge a crime against a female. Religious Culture As females, the Black Furies view themselves as having a closer connection with the Earth mother Gaia than other tribes. In exchange for their Gifts, private moots are held regularly as recognitions of these gifts, and also to acknowledge the tribe as a whole. Some Rites are open to Kinfolk and humans, but others, particularly the physically and emotionally exhausting Ulaka magelis are exclusively for Black Furies. Individual Black Furies Medusae *Euryale *Helena *Isthmene *Medusa *Stheno Ancient *Leukippes Dark Ages *Helen of Genoa *Ara Vengeance-by-Night *Catherine Web-Breaker 1200s *Katja 1600s? *Deborah the Bulletproof 1800s *Betty Crumbine *Clarissa Fillmore *Athena Mother's-Child *Helen Ogelthorp *Dara Zetian Modern *Alestro *Alani Astarte *Dian Axebearer *Ball-biter *Althea Baneslayer *Daniela Black *Mari Cabrah *Circe Chisholm *Helga Daggersblade *Aphrodite Delphius *Dianaïka *Diane *Elektra Daygreeter *Ioba Fareye *Finds-the-Way *Karina Habsudova *Helene *Amari Howls-from-Soul *Volcheka Ibarruri *Iona Kinslayer *Voula Kostikidas *Janus* *Julisha of the Thousand Masks *Malicia *Mother's Pride *Olga Norquist *Painter *Oriel Paoloma *Sister Judith Paws-of-Light *Polly-Jean *Annie Quickhand *Athena "Windchaser" Remov *Wungala Rose *Lycoris-Sister Moon *Cassandra Shadow-Watcher *Elizabeth Sharpaxe *Electra Shieldmaiden *Janet Shirek *Artemis Silver-Dawn *Tatiana *Teiresias* *Amara Windcrusher *Sister Mary Windhowl *Kula Wiseblood *Maya Wordweaver (an asterix indicates a male metis) Timeline *Prehistory: Impergium. In some areas, the Black Furies introduce ergot to human grain supplies to keep the population down instead of killing humans directly.Werewolf: Player's Guide, first edition, p.48 *Prehistory: Black Furies work with the Children of Gaia to end the Impergium.Werewolf: Player's Guide, first edition, p.48 *1856 BCE: Destruction of Sodom and Gomorrah. This occurs because Lot turns his daughters over to the mob to be gang-raped, and in response, Black Furies descended upon the cities via moon-bridges and destroy them. *1200 BCE: Trojan War takes place. When Agamemnon returns home, he is murdered by his wife Clytemnestra; for sacrificing his daughter for good winds. Clytemnestra is in turn, murdered by her son Orestes. Orestes is hounded by vengeful Black Furies for matricide, until he reaches Athens and throws himself on the mercy of the court. The Incarna Athena casts the deciding vote to spare his life. The Black Furies no longer trust the Athenians to fairly dispense justice, and take over justice in Athens for nearly a century. -18 *672 BCE-525 BCE: The 26th Dynasty in Egypt; the increasing contact between Greece and Egypt (and the import of mercenaries from the former to the latter) allows Black Furies to enter the land of Khem and help strengthen the remaining werewolves there. *650 BCE: Legends say the great Black Fury Leukippes slays a corrupt priest of Apollo, Kamisos, around this time. *612 BCE: Scythians and Medes sack Nineveh. Black Fury Leukippes and her pack fight in the battle. Tribebook:Black Furies Revised, p.95 *323 BCE-30 BCE: Sometime between these two dates, the Sept of the Bloodied Stair, a Black Fury caern of Enigmas and Rage, is established in Egypt in Alexandria's Kom ash-Shuqqafa catacombs. *1240: Katja, a Black Fury is killed in battle against the Zmei Sharkala the Cruel alongside Sophia Tvarivich and Yuri Tvarivich. *1800: Athena Mother's-Child arrives in Australia around this year She is apparently the first Black Fury to arrive in Australia. *April 1941-1945: Nazi occupation of Greece and its surrounding islands. Iona Kinslayer gains great respect at this time by saving the Sept of Bygone Visions from the Wyrm.Tribebook:Black Furies, p.56 *Early 20th century: Alani Astarte is born.WTA:Rage Across the World vol.3, p.37 *1993: Ioba Fareye arrives in the Amazon and joins her pack at Hollow Heart caern. WTA: Rage Across the Amazon, p.48 *November 1997: Mother's Pride is killed along with Nicholas Zukeine and many other Garou, while fighting Gregornous Deathwing in Kursk, Russia. World of Rage, p.74Tatiana takes her position as leader of Blood of the Sea Sept sept. A World of Rage, p.78 Version Differences References * -69 Category:Garou tribes